


Double

by WinnifredDirective



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Sad, Slash Goggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredDirective/pseuds/WinnifredDirective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that have doubled since Sherlock died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

Since you have been gone the criminals act more boldly, certain to escape undetected.

Double trouble.

Since you have been gone the shrink says I have retreated further into my private, interior world.

Double bubble.

Since you have been gone I cannot be bothered to pick up a razor.

Double stubble.

Since you have been gone I have let the piles in the flat accumulate.

Double rubble.

Before, my life of strife was twice as nice on nights spent right by your snide side. 

With only one fewer you I’m bruised, confused, and the moons are two times bluer, too.


End file.
